A semiconductor device such as an integrated circuit (IC) may include electronic circuit elements (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors) fabricated on a single body of semiconductor material. The electronic circuit elements may be connected through conductive connectors to form a complete circuit that can contain millions of individual circuit elements. Integrated circuits may be fabricated from semiconductor wafers in a process that includes a sequence of processing steps. The process, which may be referred to as wafer fabrication, may include operations such as oxidation, etch mask preparation, etching, material deposition, planarization, and cleaning. An important metric of the wafer fabrication process may be the throughput of the process (e.g., a number of wafers that can be processed in an amount of time).